Love Hurts
by MimiGurl0301
Summary: This is the sequel to Unexpected, which if u saw the Love Hurts that was a first chapter, forget about it it goes with this one, simple mistake sorry, neways this story is a Mimato, don't u think they look cute together? *giggles* i do!
1. Default Chapter

Unexpected  
  
Mimi woke up on the day she'd go back Obidaba in a fit. The flight leaves in a half an hour! How come no one woke me up? She jumped out of bed, pulled off her pajamas and pulled on her most fashionable casual clothes she has. She stumbled down the stairs yawing. "MOM!!!!!!!!!" I Screamed. I heard people yell at me from their bedrooms.   
Hopeless parents, I thought, even THEY are still in bed! I sighed and started cooking breakfast. My parents came down the stairs. "What are you doing Mimi?" My dad asked. "Making breakfast…why?" I said. "Hun, we are leaving tomorrow," My mom exclaimed. "I know you are only up for that trip, you are never up this early!" I gaped at her. What day was it? She ran to the calendar. "Mom! We leave today!" I exclaimed back at her, looking at the calendar. "Oh dear! Let's get ready quick!" Mrs.Tachikawa said and ran up the stairs with her dad.  
I started to eat breakfast. I ran upstairs and packed frantically after I was done eating. 20 minutes till the plane leaves! I brushed my teeth and hair, and decorated my hair. I put all my makeup on. I looked at my familiar face and smiled. My mom and dad were ready before me!  
We rushed to the Airport. When we got there we ran 2 the terminal and we got there just in time. I moved to the first class seats and dropped in my seat, trying to catch my breath. I sighed and fell asleep, because I really didn't get much sleep last night.  
When I woke up we were at the city. I was soooooo happy I'd see my friends again, especially my best friend Sora Tackenouchi. I ran out of the terminal and 2 our rent-a-car service. My mom and dad finally caught up and took the keys to our "surprise" car. I got my own to drive, which was an Eclipse.   
I jumped in my car and drove to Sora's house. She'd be my first stop. I rang the doorbell and she opened the door. Her eyes widened. "Mimi?!?! Is it really YOU!?!?!" Sora exclaimed. I nodded and smiled. Her eyes teared up and she hugged me tight. "I've missed you sooooo much Mimi!" Sora said, crieing. "Me too Sora!" I said, sniffling. I walked inside and her parents started hugging me and asking me how I was and stuff. When I told them I had to go, them told me to come back as much as I wanted. I smiled and said good-bye. I left and got in my car. I wanted to go to Matt or Tai's house, but I didn't know who to go to first. I decided to go to Tai's house.   
I rang the doorbell and Kari answered the door. "Mimi!!! Oh my god! You're back!?!?" She exclaimed. I smiled sweetly. "Yep, and I might be staying for good!" I said. "You wanted to see Tai?" She asked. "Yeah." I said. "Hold on…. Tai!! Door!" Kari yelled and stood by the door and she smiled mischievously. "God luck!" Is all she said and walked away. I stood there and waited. Tai opened the door ad looked at her with wide eyes. "Mimi!?" He asked. I smiled sweetly and nodded. "Yeah it's me!" I said. Surprisingly he hugged me. I looked at him in surprise but hugged him back. I heard that Tai and Sora were together. I mean me and Sora hugged cause we were best friends, but Tai and we weren't VERY close, not like best friends.   
"Want to come in?" He asked. "Sure…" I said, unsure about him. I walked in and he led me to the living room. He shooed everyone away. Soon it was just me and Tai in the room. "Listen Mimi, I've really missed you, and only till u left, did I realize how much I really liked you, would you like to go out with me?"  



	2. Love Hurts

  
  
Unexpected_ Part 2  
  
"Uhhhh.." I was shocked. He was looking from my lips to my eyes. I turned away. "What's wrong?" He asked, turning my face back to face him. "N.nothing." I said, freaking out. I don't like Tai! But I didn't want to say no, that would hurt him.What if he changed while I was gone? Maybe I should give him a chance? "I.. I'm sorry Tai, but ummm, I.I can't." I said. He looked really hurt. He slapped me. I winced, but didn't cry. Just then, Kari came in and saw the scene. She looked from me to Tai. "What happened," She asked. "Mimi, why do you have a red mark on your face, Tai, what did you do?!" I started crying and ran out the door. "Mimi!" I heard Kari call my name.   
I jumped in my car and drove to Sora's house, forgetting about going to Matt's or the other digi Destin's houses. I was about to knock, but I guess Sora saw me coming cause she opened the door before I could ring the doorbell. I sobbed and hugged Sora before she could say anything. "Oh Sora, what did I do?" I asked. "I don't know what did you do?" She asked. "Tai asked me out, and I said I can't." I sobbed. "then, he slapped me!" I cried some more. "I was wondering why you had a red mark on your face, come in!" She led me in. She cleaned me up and asked me if I needed anything I should come to her. I nodded and started to calm down. I left, after asking if I'm all right a few dozen times.  
I drove to Matt's house. Should I tell him? I rang his doorbell and T.K. and Matt answered. "MIMI!!!!!!!!" T.K. exclaimed. "Hey Mimi!" Matt said. I smiled. "Hi guys, I'm back for good!" I said. "Cool!" They both said. I stared at Matt. He's sooooooooo cute! "Oh, come in!" Matt said, and led her in. They sat in the Living Room and asked how life's been. "Well Tai just asked me out. I said I couldn't, and he slapped me," I said, pointing to my red mark. Matt just stared (T.K. wasn't there). "You're kidding, right?" He said, half-dazed. I started to sob again and I put my head in my hands. "Hey, hey." Matt said putting his arm around my shoulders and tried to comfort me. "Don't worry Mimi! It's gonna be ok." He said. "Easy for you to say!" I snapped. Did I just say that.. in that way. He looked hurt. "Matt.I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to..." I stammered. "No, I'm sorry," He started to say. " I didn't have the right to say that." I started to sob again. Why? This is my first day back and I'm already hurt by one of my friends! Matt hugged me close and kissed the top of my head and rocked me. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when he did that." He said. I was stunned. He kissed me, even if it was on my head, he kissed me! "I will always protect you Mimi." He said. I was speechless. The two cutest boys in town liked me? "I know it's kind of soon to ask you after this happened, but I really didn't want to wait, Will you go out with me?" He asked. I smiled. "Sure." He looked surprised. I guess he didn't expect me to say yes. I kissed him on the cheek and got up. "I guess I'll see ya around.about 6pm is good, is that good for you?" I asked. "Yeah, sure! Cya at 6pm!" He said and led me to the door. I kissed him before I left.  
I felt great! I just got a date with a rock star for one and one of the cutest guys in school for two!!!!! And he is nice! I started a bubble bath, leaned against the other side of the tub, and sighed. I got out of the tub and dried off. I put my robe on and walked in my room. I put my P Js on and laid in bed. I looked in my closet for some good clothes. I smiled and picked out a metallic pink tube top and a metallic pink mini skirt. I put on some silver mascara, a hint of red blush, and some pink lipstick. I wanted to look nice for Matt.  
  
Matt's POV  
  
"Dad! I'm going on a date with Mimi cya later!" I yelled and walked out the door to my brand new Cougar. I jumped in my car and drove to Mimi's house.  
I honked my horn and she came running out the door. I stared at her metallic outfit. Wow! She looks so great in pink! He thought to himself.   
"Hi Matt!" Mimi said, getting into the car. "Hey Mimi, you ready?" I said. She winked. "Why wouldn't I?" She asked. 


End file.
